


Want You in My Room

by nerdyscully (dalecooperscoffee)



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: (he's a power bottom tho lmao), Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Chapter 2, Top Richie Tozier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-11-02 07:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20663099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dalecooperscoffee/pseuds/nerdyscully
Summary: Richie and Eddie have morning sex.





	Want You in My Room

**Author's Note:**

> this is my second reddie fic, it's smut, and i named it after a carly rae jepsen song, much like the first one. i am nothing, if not predictable. i'm a little nervous about posting this, i hope y'all enjoy it!

Richie didn’t usually wake up before his boyfriend. Neither of them were really morning people, especially on the weekends. They often lounged in bed for hours, drifting in and out of sleep in each other’s arms. Richie was hoping that this morning would be like that, but first, he really needed to piss. He uncurled himself from Eddie’s arms—not an easy task, Eddie was _clingy_ while he slept, and Richie often teased him for it—and went to the bathroom. He squinted at himself in the mirror, looking like a blurry blob for a moment before his vision focused. His hair was tousled and frizzy, and his stubble was dark and coarse. He scowled at his reflection, then turned to the toilet so he didn’t have to look at himself in the mirror anymore. Morning was not his best time.

While he was sliding his boxers back up, about to return to his bed, Eddie padded into the bathroom, yawning. “G’morning,” he mumbled.

Richie frowned. “Did I wake you up?”

“No, I just woke up and have a terrible taste in my mouth. I need to brush my teeth.”

“Okay,” Richie sighed, watching Eddie wet his toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. He leaned against the doorway, admiring Eddie’s bedhead (_ugh, _he just wanted to run his fingers through it), the curve of his neck and his freckly arms. He was wearing a t-shirt, but the fabric was thin. His sweatpants sat low on his hips, a thin strip of skin exposed, and Richie could barely see the hair on his stomach leading to—

The tent in his sweatpants. _Fuck_. Richie instantly wrapped his arms around Eddie’s waist, watching his eyes widen and cheeks color in the mirror. He spit his toothpaste out. “I was gonna come back to bed, Rich—_oh_,” he melted into Richie’s arms as he started to kiss at his neck.

“Don’t think I didn’t notice your morning wood,” Richie mumbled against his skin, “How old are you again?”

Eddie scoffed. “Shut up.”

“Have a dream about my mom again? Disgusting.”

Eddie nudged him away. “How old are _you?_ It’s perfectly normal.”

“Or did you have a dream about _me_, Eddie Spaghetti? Hmm? C’mon, you can tell me,” Richie prodded, his voice still low and crackly the way it was after sleep. He placed a hand on Eddie’s waist, keeping his distance but secretly hoping Eddie would turn to face him.

“M-maybe,” Eddie said, and that was enough for Richie to pull his boyfriend around and kiss him.

“Tell me,” he pleaded against Eddie’s lips, “Please.”

“I don’t…remember…too much,” Eddie said, a kiss interrupting him every few words. “It’s all blurry, like…a movie…or something…but, God, you looked so good…”

It had been so long since Eddie had a good dream. Usually, when Richie encouraged him to open up about them, they sounded terrifying. He couldn’t count the amount of times Eddie had woken up crying. So, maybe part of why he was kissing Eddie with such passion was because he was so happy that Eddie had dreamt something _nice_, something about _him_ that didn’t involve them being ripped apart from each other.

Also, he was horny. Eddie was, too, by the looks of things. His erection pressed against Richie’s thigh, back arching as he was pushed against the bathroom counter. Richie went back to kissing his neck, looking for that _one_ spot that gave Eddie goosebumps and made him sigh out his name. He nibbled at the spot between his neck and shoulder, making Eddie’s hips jerk forward. He made a noise that sounded something like “Mmph,” before managing to ramble out, “I think…we should move this back to bed, Rich.”

Richie nodded, but instead of bee-lining to the bedroom, a mischievous look crossed his face. He picked Eddie up, grasping at his ass as Eddie yelped and wrapped his legs around his waist so he wouldn’t fall. “God, Trashmouth,” he said, “Since when are you so strong?”

Richie laughed. “You’re not that heavy, Eds,” he carried him to the bed, _their_ bed, and straddled his hips. He was careful—it had been months since Eddie had left the hospital for his stab wound, but Richie was still worried. He didn’t know if he’d ever stop worrying. Eddie looked up at him expectantly, and he leaned down to kiss him again.

Eddie’s hands flew to Richie’s messy hair instantly, threading his fingers through it and scratching at the scalp. “_Fuck_, Eds,” Richie groaned, grasping at the fabric of Eddie’s t-shirt.

“You wanna take it off?” Eddie asked. It was a bit of a surprise; usually, Richie was the one to ask. Eddie didn’t like looking at the scar that he had gotten from It. He had told Richie once, almost tearfully, that he thought it made him ugly. Richie had responded by taking him in his arms and kissing all over his chest and stomach, every little place the scar covered, then moving his mouth lower. That was the first time they had done anything sexual. It had taken them awhile to go _all the way_, though that term sounded childish and silly. But Richie waited, happy to please Eddie with his hands and mouth until he was ready. The first time had only happened a few weeks ago. It was not disappointing in the slightest.

Richie nodded, helping Eddie lift the shirt over his head. His breath caught in his throat a little. Eddie seemed to have that effect on him. His lips found his collarbone, hands brushing over his now-exposed nipples. Eddie whimpered as Richie smirked up at him, thumbs continuing to play with his nipples as he shivered. “God, you’re a fuckin’ tease, Rich.”

“Don’t be so impatient,” Richie chided, kissing further down his chest. He looked up at his boyfriend tentatively as he laid a gentle kiss on his scar. Eddie tensed briefly, but relaxed almost instantly. He was safe with Richie. He didn’t have to worry about a thing. “You’re so hard, Eds, god_damn_,” Richie commented, palming Eddie’s erection through his sweatpants. He could feel the absence of underwear there, and couldn’t help but give him a pleased smile.

“Yeah, and you’re being a _tease_. Don’t tell me you’re gonna blueball me.”

Richie rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t gonna, but now that you’ve given me that idea…”

“Don’t you fucking dare. I can just go in the shower and jerk off by myself. I can see you’re hard, too. This is a two-way fucking street.”

He laughed lightly. “You’re so bossy in bed. It’s cute.” He gently lifted Eddie’s hips off the bed, slipping the sweatpants down his legs and letting them fall to the floor. “There, happy?” Leaning in to kiss his neck again, he gently took Eddie’s cock in his hand, not moving for a few moments, until Eddie started whimpering pleadingly. He stroked him agonizingly slow, his mouth already busy making a hickey on Eddie’s neck.

“Asshole,” Eddie groaned out.

“You don’t mean that,” Richie replied, stroking him just a bit faster and feeling Eddie shudder beneath him.

“No,” he breathed out, “No, I don’t.”

Richie removed his attention from Eddie’s neck for a moment, leaning in for a kiss on the lips as he stroked him faster, one hand moving down to circle his hole. He felt a small beam of pride when Eddie moaned into his mouth, hips rocking up instinctively. Eddie took Richie’s face in his hands, pulling away. “I-I don’t wanna come like this. Can I have you inside of me?”

Richie nodded eagerly, getting off of Eddie and rummaging through the bedside drawer for some lube. He dropped his boxers on the floor, enjoying the way Eddie looked him up and down. “Have anything to say?” Richie asked.

“You’re gorgeous. You know that, right?”

It took him off guard. He had been expecting Eddie to say something sarcastic or tease him. But Eddie was looking up at him with a still-sleepy smile, and _Christ_, Richie was so in love with him. He always had been; even though he didn’t remember for so long, it had been there, somewhere inside of him, just waiting to be awoken again. It would always be there.

He sat back down on the bed, pouring some lube onto his fingers. Eddie was about to turn around onto his stomach when Richie stopped him. “Hey. Is it okay if I can look in your eyes when we do this?” He asked.

Eddie’s cheeks colored. They had never done it like that. Usually, Eddie laid on his stomach or sat in his lap when they fucked. He didn’t say it was because of the scar, but it was. And Richie knew. Eddie took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah. I wanna look in your eyes, too.”

Richie opened his mouth to make a smartass reply about how _sappy_ Eddie was and how _gay_ it was of him, but he held back (Quite impressive for him; he didn’t even need to hear a “beep beep”.) and slowly slid a slick finger into him. Eddie inhaled sharply, letting out a pleased little hum on exhale. Richie curled his finger teasingly, watching Eddie’s tongue peek out between his lips. He took his cue to add another finger when Eddie started murmuring “please”. Once both of his fingers were in, he curled and scissored them, stretching Eddie out.

“Fuck, Jesus, Rich,” he groaned, whole body jolting when Richie’s fingers brushed his prostate. “I could come like this, almost.”

“Almost?” Richie chuckled.

“Yes. Don’t get any ideas,” Eddie said quickly.

“Don’t worry. I won’t,” Richie scissored his fingers a few more times before pulling them out, rubbing some more lube on Eddie’s hole and his own cock. “I want you so bad.”

Eddie’s gaze softened. Richie knew after everything, being told that he was wanted meant a lot to Eddie. He tried to show it to hm every chance he got, but sometimes just saying it out loud was more than enough. He leaned down for a kiss as he slid into Eddie carefully, feeling him grasp at his back, nails digging into his skin. When they parted, Richie started moving, kissing Eddie’s cheek and jaw and forehead and anywhere he could reach. “You feel so good,” Richie groaned in between sloppy kisses.

“So do you, pretty boy,” Eddie said, nails scratching down Richie’s back to grab at his ass. “Fuck, I’m not gonna last long. That’s what you get for teasing.”

Richie grabbed at Eddie’s hips, changing the angle. When he hit his prostate, Eddie grabbed at his hair again, tugging at it hard this time. Richie’s neck curved up toward the ceiling, letting out a loud moan. “We have neighbors,” Eddie hissed.

“You know—_shit, Eds, pull my hair harder_—it drives me crazy when you do that.”

“You like that, pretty boy?” Eddie asked, breath labored. Richie would’ve taken offense to that nickname if it were from anyone else—Eddie had started calling him that as a joke, but he had let it slip in bed, and instantly noticed the effect it had on Richie. The hair pulling was new, though, and Richie’s reaction to it was making Eddie closer by the second.

“Y-yes, I like it so fucking much,” Richie reached a hand down to jerk Eddie off quickly. “C’mon, baby, you gonna come for me? I can tell how fucking close you are.”

Eddie could barely choke out a “yes”, hips crashing against Richie’s a few more times until he stilled, his back arched off the bed. “Richie, Richie, Rich, _Fuck_, holy shit, I’m—” he said, voice just above a whisper (Richie was the one who was loud in bed), as he came into Richie’s hand and on his stomach. Richie followed, kissing Eddie _hard_ to muffle his loud moans.

Eddie kissed all over Richie’s face as they laid in each other’s arms, sated. “I’m glad we did that,” Eddie said, “The way that we did. I liked looking at your face.”

“My face _is_ pretty handsome, isn’t it,” Richie grinned, running a finger along the bridge of Eddie’s nose idly. Eddie swatted it away.

“Sure, sure, you’re the handsomest man on the planet, whatever,” he rolled his eyes.

“I sure hope I am! At least to you, anyway,” Richie looked at him sincerely when he said this, nuzzling into his cheek.

“You are, idiot,” Eddie said, a hand moving up and down Richie’s back comfortingly. They laid there for a few more minutes in silence, the only noise being the content little hums and sighs from both of them. “We should really shower. You kind of smell.”

“You sure know how to flatter a guy,” Richie said. “I’m _sweaty_, because I was busy _fucking_ my _beautiful _boyfriend.”

Eddie laughed. “And I appreciate it. But you still kind of smell.”

Richie groaned exaggeratedly, slowly getting off of (and out of) his boyfriend. “Fiiiine, I’ll shower. Don’t miss me too much.”

“Well…I’m pretty messy too. Can I join you?” Eddie asked, sitting up and looking at Richie with a sweet expression.

“You don’t have to use the puppy dog eyes on me, Kaspbrak. Of course you can join me,” Richie replied, and Eddie followed him to the bathroom and into the shower. After their (longer than usual) shower, Eddie threw the bedsheets in the washer and put new sheets on the bed.

“Where’re you going?” He asked when he saw Richie making his way out of the bedroom.

“Oh, I thought I should make breakfast or something?”

Eddie shook his head, laying back on the bed and patting the spot next to him. “It’s our day off, Rich, I don’t wanna leave this bed yet. We’ll order something in?”

Richie smiled, his face scrunching up adorably as he did. He nearly hopped back into bed, pulling the fresh sheets and blankets up around them. “That sounds great. I didn’t know you had such good ideas, Spaghetti.”

“That’s not what you were saying when I was pulling your hair half an hour ago,” Eddie said, and when he saw Richie blush, he knew he had bested him. He kissed his reddened cheek, nuzzling into his neck and closing his eyes. “Let’s just stay here for a little while, okay? Just like this.”

“No complaints from me,” Richie replied, letting his eyes close as well. “I love you, you know.”

“I know. But it’s nice to hear. I love you, too,” Eddie said. They drifted back into sleep, tired and happy and _safe_.

**Author's Note:**

> did i include hair pulling in here because i have a thing for it?? you'll never know. did i include eddie calling richie "pretty boy" because i always joke about richie being one?? you'll also never know. i hope you all liked this, and i really appreciate any comments or kudos you send my way. xoxoxoxoxox


End file.
